paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Cavity 9mm
Compact and powerful but low total ammo. |unlock = 15 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 2 |price = $327,000 |mag = 33 |max_ammo = 66 |rpm = 0.085 |damage = 160 |accuracy = 72 |stability = 32 |concealment = 27 |threat = 31 |reload_min = 2.3 |reload_max = 3.3 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 3.0 |hipfire_s_min = 7.0 |hipfire_s_max = 8.75 |hipfire_m_min = 7.0 |hipfire_m_max = 8.75 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = sub2000 |ammo_b_min = 0.33|ammo_b_max = 0.99}} The Cavity 9mm is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added along with the release of The Golden Grin Casino Heist DLC. Overview The Cavity 9mm is a compact, high damage semi-automatic rifle. In combat, its raw strength allows the player to kill most enemies with one headshot. It is also reasonably accurate, which helps with nailing down precise shots at long range. The most obvious downside to using the Cavity is its semi-automatic firing mode. This cannot be changed, even by way of mods, making it ineffective in tight quarters. Its high base recoil also restricts it to firing from long range as well. Summary Pros: *Highly concealable **Able to reach with a Boost and Optical Illusions, making it the most concealable primary in-game *High damage *High maximum rate of fire *Largest base magazine of all 160 damage weapons *Early unlock level *Relatively Cheap *Potential for good Stability and Accuracy *Can kill most enemies in one headshot when modded Cons: *Low ammo capacity *Low ammo pickup *Slow weapon draw and holster speed, equal to LMGs, Vulcan Minigun, and several sniper rifles *Strong recoil when not modded *Small mod pool *Restricted to semi-automatic firing *Inaccurate hip-fire spread without appropriate skills or modifications *High Stability builds can result in a dramatic concealment penalty *Front sight post is missing, making accurate shots at range difficult without optics Tips *The Cavity's greatest strength is its Concealment, which makes it a viable primary for a build using Sneaky Bastard and Low Blow skills from the Ghost tree, even the Basic versions. **Bear in mind that to fully exploit the Cavity's damage potential with such a build it needs to be suppressed, therefore skills like The Professional are all but vital to have. Builds Specific builds for the Cavity 9mm are heavily skill dependent, as the performance is so strongly affected by the skills mentioned above. In particular the Ghost skills Sneaky Bastard and Low Blow are sensitive to Concealment and therefore the optimum Cavity build may depend on the player's preferred secondary weapon. Note that in general, the Tooth Fairy Suppressor ( ) underperforms compared to a combination of The Bigger The Better Suppressor and the Appalachian Foregrip (in total: ) as extra Stability is available via skills such as Stable Shot. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Skins Common= Cavity-9mm-Royale-Blue.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Cavity-9mm-Immortal-Python.png| Trivia * The Cavity 9mm is based on the SUB-2000 carbine. The Appalachian Foregrip transforms it into the SUB-2000 Gen 2. **The weapon appears to utilize a high capacity magazine for the Glock 18/STRYK 18c, despite the real SUB-2000 only being compatible with standard-length ones made for the Glock 17/Chimano 88. ***The magazine well of the SUB-2000 was not designed to work with the shelf of the Glock 18's extended magazine. This presents the risk of the magazine being shoved too far up the weapon when reloading and causing a jam. *Despite being based on a carbine that shoots pistol ammunition, the Cavity 9mm is classified as an assault rifle and is the only non-Akimbo 9x19mm primary weapon in the game. **The Cavity has one of the highest assault rifle damage values in the game, equal to the M308, despite being chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum. Its damage readout seems more congruous with the .40S&W variant, but even then it's still much too high for a pistol-caliber weapon. ***The Cavity is likely loaded with overpressurized ammunition as indicated by the red-tipped bullets, which could somewhat explain its high damage to a degree, though the in-game value is still much too exaggerated for real +P 9x19mm cartridges. **The Cavity 9mm, along with the Galant, are the only assault rifles in the game after the Gage Weapon Pack #01 update to be fixed to semi-automatic, with the M308 having this quality before said update, and the only assault rifles in the game to not have access to the Auto Fire and Single Fire mods. *The front post of the iron sights is missing. *As the Cavity is folded up when not in use, any sights or gadgets mounted on top of the barrel will clip through the receiver and stock. This can be best observed during the slow-mo weapon draw upon masking up in proximity of a guard, camera or civilian. *Lion Game Lion's logo appears twice on the Cavity 9mm's receiver in the base texture, and up to four times with the Delabarre Foregrip. *The "Cavity" in the name of the weapon (and the unique "Tooth Fairy" suppressor) are probable references to the Dentist, the contractor for the heist it is bundled with. Gallery 2015-06-26 00004.jpg|Preview of the Unmodded Cavity 9mm 2015-06-26 00003.jpg|Cavity's iron sights with missing front post ru:Cavity 9mm Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:The Golden Grin Casino Heist DLC